


Why Akashi Won’t Take Calls from Kise Anymore

by belncaz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This doesn't need a summary really, but basically, they're all in college and Kise & Kuroko are in a relationship.<br/>One night Kise gets bored, he and Kuroko play a game that they will both win, Akashi's not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Akashi Won’t Take Calls from Kise Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Ever look at your calendar and realize you’re going to have such a crappy few weeks ahead that it isn’t even something you can get upset over and you just kind of cackle hysterically to yourself? No? Just me? Okay then. Anyway, this is just a panic-induced attempt at smut. Not beta read, not particularly consistent either, it is what it is. Enjoy if you can, run if you prefer. I’ll be crying in the corner either way. (´⌓`●)

Kuroko was never entirely sure how it had happened, but at some point during their first year of university, he’d finally caved in to one of Kise’s requests to hang out with just the two of them. One thing had led to another, and they’d eventually found themselves dating and living together in an apartment near the school. He wasn’t unhappy with the result though. Kise was good for him, in a cheerfully aggravating kind of way.

Currently he was seated in his boyfriend’s lap, with Kise’s chin resting on his head and his arms loosely encircled around Kuroko’s waist. They were ostensibly watching a movie, but really they were just enjoying being in each other’s company and the calm, quiet atmosphere told of their comfortable intimacy.  Although Kise could be a little exuberant with his affection on occasion, especially in public, it was during these private moments that Kise showed Kuroko another side. He wasn’t a deep thinker by any means, but Kise could be surprisingly serious when he felt secure enough to show it.

Kuroko was warm from Kise’s body heat and he enjoyed the unexpectedly subtle fragrance Kise had chosen today – the blond had a range of colognes, body washes, lotions, and other things that Kuroko suspected were really more his agent’s idea than Kise’s. Sometimes when Kise returned from a modeling job, Kuroko would actually sneeze from the assault on his senses and Kise would laugh before obligingly taking a shower and choosing something less aggressive. Today he seemed to have settled for just the clean scent of a mild herbal soap, but it fit the mellowness of their mood that evening.

Kise shifted his head slightly and began nuzzling Kuroko’s hair, indicating he might be even less invested in the movie than Kuroko. Kuroko smiled to himself, Kise was such a sensual person - he was always reaching to touch something, looking carefully at colors and light, taking deep whiffs of a scent, or carefully rolling flavors around on his tongue.  It often led to distractions, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

“Kurokocchi…we don’t have to finish this, right?”

“Kise-kun, you’re the one who picked the movie for us.”

“But now I want to pick something else.” He reinforced this with a slight tightening of his arms and a gentle kiss at the side of Kuroko’s throat.

The blue haired male felt his cheeks flush, Kise’s meaning was more than clear. He paused the movie and then tapped at Kise’s arms, a signal for the blond to loosen his hold and once he had the freedom to do so, he rearranged himself so that he was kneeling astride Kise’s lap and facing the blond.

Kise smiled to see the heat in Kuroko’s normally inscrutable expression. He always felt it was a secret only he got to know – sure, the others had seen Kuroko’s passion for basketball, but this was something entirely different. He loved knowing he was partially responsible for the break in Kuroko’s composure.

Kuroko leaned in and hovered his mouth over Kise’s ear for a moment and the blond couldn’t help but shiver slightly in anticipation of knowing what was coming. Kuroko had discovered it by accident, but he knew that Kise had incredibly sensitive ears.  Sometimes, he used this to his immediate advantage. Kise didn’t really mind. Other times, however, Kuroko was far more patient than Kise would like. It seemed ages before he finally breathed over the lobe and then gently worried it in his teeth, even lightly tugging at the piercing for a moment. And Kise was helpless to prevent the appreciative moan that escaped him and his hands dug a little more firmly into Kuroko’s flesh in response.

Without moving very far away, so that he was more or less whispering over the sensitive skin, Kuroko murmured softly, “Kise-kun, if you’re bored with the movie, why don’t we play a game?”

Kise felt his stomach drop both from the sensation and the words themselves. If the smaller teen was feeling playful it usually meant that Kise was going to suffer a little, even though they would both ultimately end up winning whatever game Kuroko proposed.

Sensing Kise’s helpless agreement, Kuroko smiled briefly before turning back to the television and noting the film’s progress bar at the bottom of the screen. They had about thirty five minutes left in the movie – that should be ample time. He faced Kise again and his lips kicked up at the slightly wary arousal in his boyfriend’s eyes, Kise did indeed know him well.

“I want you to call each of our friends from Teiko, and of course Kagami-kun, and invite them to play basketball tomorrow. Arrange it for around 3 p.m. in the park by our apartment – everyone knows the location already. You have until the end of the movie to get through to everyone. If you take too long there’s a penalty for each person you miss.”

Kise’s face held puzzlement as he looked into Kuroko’s guileless blue eyes. He could be a chatterbox, it was true, but he had thirty five minutes to call what, six people? He mentally ticked them off in his head…Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Aominicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Momoicchi, and Kagamicchi. Yes, six. That didn’t seem like it would be so challenging…?

That thought was cut off as he felt Kuroko’s hands unbuckling his belt, then heard the whispered rasp of his pants being unfastened and the subtle rustle of fabric being moved aside, all while Kuroko kept a scrupulously innocent look on his face. Oh. Of course.

Kuroko graciously decided to explain the catch in the game, but even his deadpan voice was unable to completely hide his intent. “Naturally, I’m going to make it as difficult for you as I can, Kise-kun. Even so, I expect you to be polite and clear as you talk to everyone - no just barking out the invitation and hanging up. I will let you choose the order you call everyone. The game starts once you start dialing the first number. Who knows? Maybe you’ll get lucky and get their voicemails.”

There was something just this side of evil in Kuroko’s voice right then and Kise knew he was in serious trouble with this game. He thought hard for a moment, trying to decide the order that would be most effective. It was a little difficult as Kuroko’s hand was already gently stroking his hardening flesh. He sent a mock-glare at his boyfriend as Kuroko used his intimate knowledge of Kise’s body with ruthless efficiency.

“I thought you said the game didn’t start until I dialed?”

“I only meant the movie timer, Kise-kun. So do take all the time you want to think about what you’d like to say and the order you’ll use, I’ll just amuse myself until you’re ready.” Kuroko began removing the rest of Kise’s clothing, with the blond’s willing assistance, before divesting himself of his own garments as well. He paused, and then took a moment to lure Nigou away and apologetically shut the dog in another room. That action alone told Kise that Kuroko was planning to fully concentrate on this activity.

Kise shuddered but he couldn’t have said if it was from anticipation or nerves. He knew quite well how effectively Kuroko could amuse himself and realized he needed to devise his game plan quite quickly.  Whatever sense of sportsmanship Kuroko had on the court, it was inversely proportioned for their more intimate exercises. Kise was unsurprised when his partner retrieved both lube and condoms – it seemed he was going to have to be prepared for a truly aggressive attack.

True to his word, Kuroko wasn’t waiting. After returning from his small errand, he sat across from Kise and began teasing himself, providing a private show for Kise that had the blond flushing at his boldness – Kurokocchi so rarely let him watch something like this. His hands didn’t seem to be moving with particular purpose apart from discovery and whimsy – Kuroko’s breathing adjusting as he coaxed his own excitement higher. Kise didn’t even think about dialing as he watched Kuroko reach for the lube. Kuroko slicked his hands and then he was slowly, almost lazily in fact, pumping himself to hardness. Kise nearly forgot what he was supposed to be doing as he found himself fascinated by Kuroko’s soft sighs of pleasure and his increasingly aroused expression. Kuroko had closed his eyes slightly but at some unknown signal he opened them again, meeting Kise’s gaze head on before breathing out, “Kise-kun, this feels so good. Won’t you start soon? So I can play with you, too?”

Kise’s golden eyes narrowed – he knew what the other was doing, not that it particularly helped. He rapidly reviewed the list, deciding he’d start with Momoi – she could be talkative when it came to basketball so he’d probably use the most time with her. He picked up his phone and called her, Kuroko smiling and hitting “play” on the muted film. Game on.

Kise heard the phone ring just twice before Momoi’s voice answered cheerfully, “Hello Ki-chan! How are you? How’s Tetsu-kun? Are your studies going well? It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other!”

He made a decisive attempt to cut her off with an efficient, “Hello Momoicchi, I am calling to invite you to a game tomorrow, at the park by our house? Around 3 p.m. if that suits you?”

 “KI-CHAN –of course I will come.  What about the others? Have you heard from everyone yet? Should I bring snacks? Will everyone be dining together afterward?” Momoi’s excited line of questioning kept up with barely a pause between each one and Kise was losing track of what had even been asked.

At Kuroko’s amused head shake, Kise realized his error.  Momoi wasn’t going to be so easily handled. He would have done better to call her at the end when he could have confirmed about the others rather than having her spin off into excited speculation about everyone’s availability.

Catching a movement out of the corner of his eye, Kise turned to watch as Kuroko slowly applied more lube to his fingers and Kise was nearly helpless to prevent his gaze from following as Kuroko gently started working a finger inside of himself. He made a sound that was nearly a purr as he breached his own entrance and Kise felt his own throat dry up. Kuroko was going to fuck himself while Kise had to watch and try to talk normally on the phone? And this was only the first person on the list? How the hell was he going to make it to the end?

Kuroko shot him a teasing smile and possibly exaggerated the look of pleasure on his face, but it didn’t really matter. Kise was realizing he’d severely underestimated the challenges of this game. He tried to focus on Momoi instead by turning to face the muted television screen, but it was still difficult having Kuroko so close to him.

As Kise tried to end the call, being bound by Kuroko’s limitation that he couldn’t be rude, Kuroko worked another finger in and was languidly fucking himself with them, just a bare tease really when compared with Kise, but that wasn’t the point.

When Kise finally managed to hang up, mostly due to the desperate offer to have Momoi come over earlier so they could all catch up before the game, he looked over at Kuroko who was somehow pulling off amused arousal like it was a perfectly normal condition.

“You lost 10 minutes with Momoi-san, Kise-kun. 25 minutes are left. You better hurry.” His head lolled back against the couch at that last word – he’d worked up to three fingers and was going slightly faster.

Kise gritted his teeth and determinedly called Aomine. His voice came through in deep, lethargic tones – he’d apparently been napping after a class.

“Kise? What? A game tomorrow afternoon with everyone? I suppose, but only if I’m against Kagami.”

He’d correctly guessed that the generally blunt male wouldn’t care much for conversation and after confirming he’d attend with his condition that he didn’t have to be on the same team as Kagami, Kise checked with Kuroko. His boyfriend smiled, “Only two minutes with Aomine-kun. Nice recovery. Keep going.”

He hesitated as he stared at his contact list, so far Kuroko hadn’t touched him while he was on the phone but he wasn’t so naïve as to expect that to continue. He needed to think this through just in case he got caught. He dialed Murasakibara next, estimating that he’d have to spend some time to cajole him. He was right. The purple haired male wasn’t interested at first and it took several attempts at bribes before he finally agreed.

It had started predictably enough with his usual lazy refusal. “Huh? You want to get together for a game tomorrow? But that sounds like so much trouble Kise-chin.”

Kise refused to look over at Kuroko. The sounds Kuroko’s slicked-up fingers were making told Kise easily enough that he hadn’t stopped.

“Ah, Murasakibaracchi, we’re having Momoicchi come over before the game. Since neither of us can cook very much we’re going to stop by that bakery you like to pick up a few items for her and we can make sure to obtain some of your favorite treats if you’ll come?”

Murasakibara apparently had to mull this over for a little while before agreeing – he had accepted that food bribery was standard practice by this point, but he did really like that bakery. After extracting Kise’s promise that an extra order of Monaka with chestnut paste would be waiting for him after the game, they said goodbye.

As Kise disconnected, Kuroko let out a particularly indulgent moan and Kise looked over to see he’d propped a pillow under his hips to allow for a better angle and Kise had a sneaking suspicion he was managing to massage his own prostate with the assistance the cushion provided. Kuroko met his gaze but Kise could see that his eyes were already pleasure-blown and his cheeks had a faint stain of red.

Kuroko smiled softly without stopping his own efforts, “That took a little longer, Kise-kun. You lost 7 minutes with Murasakibara-kun, you have 16 minutes left…for Kagami-kun, Midorima-kun, and Akashi-kun.” Kuroko’s breath was hitching as he listed the remaining calls to make, and it was if it went straight to Kise’s own body – rocketing up his already high arousal.

Rather than waste time answering, he hurriedly dialed Midorima – knowing this one would probably go quickly. He spared a glance at the movie screen, seeing the progress bar moving forward with diabolical speed, although in truth it was advancing at a normal pace.

It took only a brief relaying of the information and a slight pause before Midorima offered, “Oha Asa predicts good luck for Cancers tomorrow, I will attend. Your lucky item for tomorrow is carbonated water, Kuroko’s is a bestselling book. Make sure you are prepared or do not complain about your poor luck.” He hung up without further comment.

“Three minutes, Midorima-kun must have been feeling chatty. Thirteen minutes left, Kise-kun.” Kise noted that Kuroko had stopped touching himself – simply looking at him with an expression that seemed somewhere halfway between a dare and a promise.

Kise glared at Kuroko. He had time, that was just over six minutes each for Kagami and Akashi – neither of whom was all that talkative really, he could do this.  He’d barely started dialing when Kuroko switched tactics and crawled over to him, nonchalantly arranging himself between Kise’s legs and sending a playful look up.

“Good luck, Kise-kun.” At that statement, Kuroko lowered his head and it was all Kise could do not to swear when he felt Kuroko’s talented mouth began a slow, seductive exploration. He never just dived right in – oh no – Kuroko was sneakier than that. He started with gentle licks at the base that gradually moved up and down, swirling his tongue at the head and then finally just taking in the tip. His mouth already looked swollen and his eyes were half closing as he worked, and it got to Kise every fucking time.

“Ah, yes, Kagamicchi...?” Kise was struggling even this early into the call. He managed to get out the invitation, but as Kuroko peered up at him and gently hummed around his captive flesh, it took everything Kise had not to hang up on the redhead.

Kagami’s acceptance was immediate. “Oh a game with everyone? Of course I’ll be there.” Kise felt his hopes rise, it seemed he’d need even less time than he’d thought with such a quick agreement, but he soon found himself forced to converse on all manner of topics as Kagami sought his opinion about a girl he was interested in and if he and Kuroko had seen some movie that was being praised for its high-quality special effects. Any other time, or nearly any, Kise would have been happy to indulge in this idle chatter, but Kuroko was being ruthless.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t known Kuroko was good at this, they’d been together for too long for him to doubt it, but something was different when he wasn’t allowed to be as relaxed about it as he’d like. Kuroko backed off and focused on sweet little kisses that were mostly concentrated at the head for a moment, allowing Kise to gain a false sense of security. Just as he took in a steadying breath, Kuroko moved to a deep, full-throated sheathing, and his hands didn’t stay out of the picture, either. Kise found himself helplessly arching his hips as Kuroko used his hands to first hold him steady, then gently play with his balls, and finally, with a calculated look of innocence, he reached again for the lubricant. It was the work of a moment before he’d begun teasing Kise’s entrance and the blond was gripping the sofa cushion as if his life depended on it.

“No, nothing is wrong, Kagamicchi. I’ve just been, ah, on the phone a while inviting everyone and I’m getting tired. You know Kuroko hates to be on the phone so he made me do it.” If his voice sounded a little strained, Kagami wasn’t the type to really press the issue and he let it go. Unfortunately, however, he wasn’t done talking. And Kuroko wasn’t done teasing. Kise nearly lost it as Kuroko paid careful attention to the sensitive area under the tip,  carefully worrying it with his tongue and a slight, ever so deliberate scrape of his teeth.

Kise had to grit his own teeth by the end of the call but he knew without Kuroko even saying anything he hadn’t made it. When the fuck had Kagami gotten that chatty? He looked down at Kuroko’s head between his legs, still sucking away but with a diabolic glint in his eyes. Kuroko lazily released Kise from his mouth with a wet slurp that sounded all the louder for no other noises being present. He licked his lips to catch the strain of fluid – some mix of his own saliva and Kise’s essence – and it was clear he had a plan in mind. He carefully, but somehow playfully, encased Kise within the confines of one of the condoms he’d produced – taking the time to murmur appreciatively about how good Kise had been so far.

He climbed up into Kise’s lap, rocking his own erection against Kise’s stomach for a moment, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation, before he murmured. “Call Akashi-kun now, Kise-kun.”

Kise’s jaw dropped. “Kurokocchi…?” He’d assumed that Kuroko would stop the game if he went over the time limit and the ‘penalty’ would be separate. It seemed he was wrong.

Kuroko opened his eyes and smiled – the heat in his eyes telling Kise in more than anything else that he’d intended something like this from the start. “Call Akashi-kun, please. We can’t make it seem like we didn’t invite him, now can we? That would be rude, Kise-kun.”

The blond had an enormous sense of dread in his stomach at this and he wanted to refuse, but he was also terribly aroused by this, too. He shakily brought the phone up again and just as he did, he realized why Kuroko had spent so much time preparing himself at the beginning. As soon as Kise’s finger touched the screen, Kuroko’s hands were busily reaching behind himself to grab Kise’s cock and he was soon guiding it inside himself. They both expelled their breaths, but Kuroko leaned forward to whisper, “Don’t lose track, Kise-kun. I’m not stopping.”

And he didn’t, Kuroko was definitely moving – slowly and steadily building a rhythm. But Kise just gripped his phone for a moment, too caught up in that initial wave of pleasure from the feeling of Kuroko around him. He let Kuroko rise and fall for a few seconds before he realized it was only going to get worse. He raised the phone again, but Kuroko leaned forward and rested his chin on Kise’s shoulder, notably, it gave him easy access to Kise’s piercing. Kise quickly tapped the command on his phone to call Akashi and as he did, Kuroko turned his head to gently blow a breath over Kise’s earlobe.

“You feel so good inside me, Kise-kun, so thick and hard and filling me just right.” His voice held a kind of dreaminess that belied what he was currently doing and Kise knew he was in trouble.

Akashi's voice came through right then, and Kuroko could hear him because he was so close to Kise.

"Kise? How nice to hear from you. It’s been a while. Have you been well?"

Kise spoke quickly, trying to head this off in case Akashi was feeling talkative. "Ah, Akashicchi! Yes, I have been, thank you. And you? I am calling to see if you would be available tomorrow around 3 p.m.? We're getting the gang together for basketball at the court near our place and it wouldn't be the same if you didn't join us."

Kuroko was moving his body up and down, quietly but insistently, as Kise tried to control his breathing.

They both heard the cultured, melodious accent that they were so familiar with sound interested but curious. “Tomorrow? What’s the occasion, Kise? We haven’t all gotten together in a month or so, but this seems sudden.”

Of course Akashi fucking Seijuro would want some backstory.

“Oh, well, Kurokocchi and I were talking and we just wanted to see everyone…” Kise had to bite his lip as he trailed off here, Kuroko was leaning into him so that Kise’s body took his weight even more fully. He used the added stability to gain access to Kise’s ear, throat, and shoulder, while moving at a pace Kise couldn’t predict – a series of shallow rises and falls would abruptly turn into deeper, heavier ones – and it meant Kise couldn’t concentrate. Well, not on words anyway. His body was happy enough to focus on the way sweat was dripping down from Kuroko onto his own overheated skin, or the way the approaching orgasm was hovering heavily and aggressively inside him. His brain seemed to manage near obsessive attention on the way Kuroko’s breath was getting erratic, the way he seemed to be almost fucking himself into Kise’s stomach as he rode him. Kise could feel the way Kuroko’s precome was sliding across his abdomen, and he couldn’t help but latch on to the way his hands were digging into Kise’s flesh now as he’d lost some of his own control with this game. It was only a small consolation, though.

“Ah, yes, this sounds like something Kuroko would suggest.” Akashi paused as if thinking. “I think I can make it. Yes, I’ll need to rearrange something, but I will be there.”

Kuroko slid one hand down between their bodies, his rhythmic motion letting Kise know without even having to look that he was going to try to finish before Kise hung up. Kise closed his eyes, unable to bear how much that got to him – the idea of Kuroko, who was quiet even in this, spilling over into orgasm while he was talking with their former captain – he understood why Kuroko had suggested this game, and he decided to deliberately allow Kuroko a few more moments to catch up.

“We, ah…we’re having Momoicchi over beforehand, and Murasakibaracchi might be staying afterwards…would you be able to join in for either of those as well?” He’d never fought so hard in his life to sound composed while speaking, but he managed it just by the barest grace.

Kuroko rewarded him, if that was the right term, with a series of small whispered kisses along his jaw and up to his ear, timing a sharp bite with a forceful downward motion of his hips. Kise’s eyes flew open at the unexpected intensity and he tilted his head to the side so he could hold the phone between his head and shoulder, using his now free hands to find Kuroko’s hips and forcibly alter the rhythm. The competitive light in his eyes was something that Kuroko wanted him to follow through on and Kise obliged – angling them both so he was, after a moment, finding that spot inside Kuroko that would challenge his own ability to stay quiet. It changed just that quickly – Kise was no longer just the one being teased, he was determined to return the favor. And from the hazy but smiling look in Kuroko’s eyes, he understood the game had been altered.

Akashi’s answer seemed cautious, as if he were sensing something amiss in the conversation. “I would be delighted to join you afterward; I won’t be able to attend any earlier though. Kise, is everything alright? You sound, different. You certainly don’t sound like you should be planning something strenuous.”

Kuroko and Kise both had to stifle an urge to laugh at the concerned tone that emanated from the speaker. Kuroko moved his head slightly, just barely moving his lips as he spoke softly, “What do you think, Kise-kun? Should we avoid strenuous activity?”

Akashi didn’t catch the exact words, but he picked up that Kuroko was speaking. “Kise? Is Kuroko taking care of you? I am surprised he would let you risk your health at such a crucial time in the semester by planning something like this if you aren’t feeling well. May I speak with him? I want to ensure this is safe.”

Kise’s eyes took on a viciously smug light, “He’s right here, Akashicchi.” And Kuroko found the phone being thrust unceremoniously in his face. Once he took it, Kise turned them over with a powerful twist of his body and suddenly Kuroko’s back was against the cushion of the sofa. Kise quickly adjusted their limbs, drawing Kuroko’s legs up around his waist and bracing himself for leverage.

As Kuroko started to answer, Kise made his intentions incredibly clear with a long, slow thrust that was not in the least bit about teasing. Still, Kuroko wasn’t so easily defeated and spoke calmly enough. “Hello Akashi-kun. It sounds like you will be able to join us tomorrow?”

“Yes, I can make it. But I’m concerned about Kise – is he alright, Kuroko? Are you taking care of him?”

Kuroko had closed his eyes as he enjoyed the delicious tension building in his stomach and radiating throughout his body. “Oh yes Akashi-kun, Kise-kun is just fine.  I think he’s just excited about playing. But you know us, we take care of each other.” He moved the phone away for a moment as a small but hoarse gasp was wrenched from him when Kise stopped thrusting for a moment and instead concentrated on running a hand teasingly up and down Kuroko’s length before gently playing with the sensitive skin underneath. Kuroko was so tense and full there, so incredibly swollen from his own excitement that Kise had no doubt he could probably make Kuroko lose the game from this alone, if he were so inclined.

Kuroko got his own attack in though, as he arched up and used the pressure against his shoulders to slowly fuck himself against Kise as the blond had stopped moving. Kise wasn’t able to resist and helped –stabilizing the smaller man so he could do what he wanted.

“Are you sure? Now that I think about it, you don’t sound like yourself either. The two of you have no business planning to play basketball if you’re sick.” Akashi’s voice, filled with something like fond amusement and worried concern, would have been touching if he and Kise had been doing something less carnal.

“Don’t worry, Akashi-kun. We’ve…” Kise was brushing against his prostate with merciless precision, forcing Kuroko to fight to speak as normally as possible, “we’ve never felt better.”

Akashi might have said something else, but Kuroko dropped the phone on the sofa and it was soon forgotten altogether as they decided they’d had enough of the game and wanted only to finish what they’d been working toward. It was a game they would both win in the end, as Kise shifted his entire attention to Kuroko and the two of them began moving in earnest, before ultimately collapsing tiredly and happily – shutting out any other concern from their minds.

It would be much later, after they managed to pick themselves up from the couch and began to work on tidying themselves up that they remembered to look for Kise’s phone. When unearthed from the couch, they would see a somewhat barbed text from Akashi was waiting:

“I’m glad you had fun, but unless you are going to invite me to participate in person, it is rude to make me an unwitting party to your private games. Don’t expect any mercy tomorrow.”

They exchanged looks of mild horror before bursting into laughter. It would seem the phone didn’t disconnect right away after Kuroko dropped it, and Akashi had been clued into why they’d sounded odd. Kuroko sent a look Kise’s way, “Maybe next time we’ll just send evites, Kise-kun. But only if you can learn to pick better movies for us to watch. Otherwise, let’s play this game again.”

 


End file.
